Nos matins sont des ados rebelles
by Lukaasv
Summary: Septième et dernière année. James S. Potter qui caresse les cheveux d'Alaska Wenlock, des rivalités, des habitudes, l'honneur des noms de famille, des cauchemars, un échange scolaire, des chiffres sans sens, de l'amour peut-être. De la haine sûrement. Septième et dernière année. Et après ? La vie.
1. Voyages

Bonjoir, bonsour tout le monde ! Je vous présente **Nos matins sont des ados rebelles** , charmante histoire comptant la vie d'Alaska Wenlock, d'Utah Wenlock, de James S. Potter et de tous un tas de personnages inventés ou non. Bien sûr, si vous ne supportez pas la next-gen et les personnages originaux, je vous déconseille de vous aventurer ici. De même, si vous n'aimez pas les effusions de violence gratuite, les amours compliquées, la magie inutile, les chapitres en retard et l'attente, ceci n'est pas pour vous.

En revanche, si vous voulez tester de plonger pendant quelques chapitres, sans savoir si vous en verrez la faim, ou passer un bon moment en vous demander pourquoi un prénom d'état pour une héroïne (critiquez pas, c'est le prénom de mon chat, Alaska)... Vous êtes au bon endroit. Et je vous souhaite _une très bonne lecture._

* * *

 _J'te fascine, hein ? Allez, viens, on parle de moi._

Brice de Nice.

* * *

 **Nos voyages sont des répétitions enjouées.**

 _1_ _er_ _Septembre._

 _10h36_

— Alaska, tu m'écoutes ? Alaska ?

Alaska cligna des yeux. La jeune fille vit que son père, Blake Wenlock, médicomage spécialisé dans la neurologie, essayait d'accaparer son attention. Il était sans doute en train de lui rappeler les règles avant d'entrer dans le Poudlard Express, comme à chaque rentrée depuis sept ans. Elle connaissait les règles : dotée d'une excellente mémoire, elle aurait aisément pu s'en passer. Mais son père tenait à ce rituel et sa mère, Daphné Wenlock, ex-Greengrass, travaillant au Département des Relations Magiques Internationales, n'allait pas le contredire. Ses deux petites sœurs ricanèrent. Voir Alaska se faire réprimander était toujours très drôle, quand bien même ce n'était pas rare. En toute réponse, Alaska les fusilla du regard, ce qui les fit taire directement. Ellie et Wendy eurent même la décence de prendre un air penaud.

Elle leva ses yeux gris clair vers son père – ils avaient exactement les mêmes.

— Oui, Papa, je t'écoute. Pas de bagarres, pas de patins à roulettes dans les couloirs, je révise mes ASPIC, je tue Rose Weasley et Scorpius…

— Alaska !

Sa mère ne put cacher un léger sourire derrière son prétendu air énervé. Le même sourire que son mari. Ils avaient beau leur faire des leçons de morale, ils n'avaient pas du être mieux qu'elle à leur époque.

Après avoir serré dans ses bras ses parents, Alaska partit.

Elle repéra au loin ses trois cousins, et surtout Utah. Doucement, elle s'approcha du petit groupe – de loin, grâce à son ouïe aiguisée, elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient le même sujet de conversation. Sa tante, Avery Wenlock, la jumelle de son père, énonçait de la même voix que son frère les mêmes règles. Alaska sourit doucement et se glissa dans le cercle, discrète.

— Tu sais, Tata, on connaît les règles par cœur et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on les respectera.

Sa tante eut un sourire en voyant sa nièce et sa filleule adorée. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Son oncle, Adrian Pucey, lui serra la main en souriant doucement, comme amusé par son arrivée. Son cousin Utah se contenta d'un énorme sourire en voyant Alaska le sauver d'une leçon de morale certaine. Les effusions d'affection viendront après. Pour l'heure, il dit « au revoir » à ses parents, tandis que la famille d'Alaska rejoignait celle d'Utah. Les deux cousins évitèrent les retrouvailles familiales – qui prenaient toujours de longues minutes, même s'ils s'étaient vus la veille.

Ils entrèrent dans le Poudlard Express en parlant de choses et d'autres dans une sympathique cacophonie de phrases qui s'entrechoquaient.

[...]

Tout le monde disait « au revoir » à leurs parents sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4. Certains élèves pleuraient, sans doute des premières années. D'autres goûtaient aux joies des retrouvailles après deux mois de vacances : ça se courait dans les bras, ça criait et ça commençait à se raconter sa vie avec un enthousiasme presque indécent.

James Sirius Potter n'échappait pas à la règle. Toute sa famille s'était rassemblée. Les regards commençaient à se faire sentir. Jamais James ne s'y habituerait. D'accord, c'était assez amusant au début. Il en avait pas mal profité, et continuait à en profiter. Mais il subsistait une insistance un peu malsaine que les années n'atténuaient pas.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Alaska Wenlock, sa camarade et amie à Gryffondor, accompagné de Utah Welock, son cousin, entrer dans le Poudlard Express après avoir abandonné sa propre famille. Il aurait bien voulu s'éclipser lui aussi, mais sa mère tenait à lui faire des recommandations de dernière minute, auxquelles il ne porta qu'une oreille discrète.

Quand il sentit une ouverture, il plaqua deux bises sur les joues de sa mère, qui soupira avant de le laisser partir.

James s'empressa de retrouver Dominique Weasley, dans la même année que lui à Poufsouffle. Sa cousine était en train de se disputer avec sa grande-sœur, Victoire, une fois était coutume, qui les avait accompagné à la gare.

Elles attiraient les regards avec leurs cris perçants – autant qu'avec leurs beautés insolentes.

— Je ne veux pas que tu te récoltes encore des retenues tous les soirs ! Et tu sais très bien que Maman le saura.

— C'est parce que ton mec devient professeur de métamorphose que je vais me calmer ! T'as cru quoi ? C'est ma dernière année, je ne vais pas la passer à réviser mes ASPIC.

Teddy les regardait comme s'il assistait un spectacle connu mais toujours distrayant. Bras croisés, sourire aux lèvres, il attendait que les deux Weasley se calment. James se plaça à côté de lui et ils échangèrent un regard entendu : elles finiraient bien par s'épuiser.

— Tu devrais, ma p'tite ! C'est ton avenir qui est en jeu, je te rappelle.

— Mon avenir ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de mon avenir ?

— T'es ma petite sœur, bien sûr que ton avenir m'importe.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour toi. Je n'aurais pas plus d'ASPIC que toi et tu resteras tellement parfaite que Maman continuera à être fière de toi.

— Fais pas l'enfant, elle pourrait être aussi fière de toi si tu ne passais pas ton temps à faire des conneries.

— Je fais l'enfant si je veux, _connasse_.

L'insulte, en français, claqua dans l'air et signa l'arrêt de la dispute des sœurs Weasley. Victoire sembla s'étouffer dans sa rage, mais ne répliqua pas. Dominique rejoignit James et sans un regard pour sa sœur et Teddy, elle partit, James sous le bras.

Elle était énervée, Dominique. Sa grande sœur avait ce pouvoir-là : celui de la mettre hors d'elle d'un regard, d'un mot. James soupira. Dominique allait encore mettre des heures à se calmer et il se taperait un florilège d'insultes destiné à Victoire.

— J'en peux plus d'elle, James. J'te jure. Depuis qu'elle sait que Teddy va être à Poudlard cette année, elle ne me lâche plus. Selon elle, la présence de son mec suffirait à me faire arrêter mes conneries. Mais bien sûr ! Quelle conne.

— C'est bon, tu as fini ? Demanda James, vaguement moqueur.

Visiblement, la mouquerie n'était pas la meilleure solution. Dominique lui offrit, en simple réponse, un regard noir. Ce n'était jamais rassurant, le regard noir de Dominique. Elle vous fusillait avec ses yeux bleus clairs aux pupilles qui se rétractaient, elle fronçait les sourcils jusqu'à créer ce petit pli sur son front. Et vous, vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix que de vous taire.

Heureusement, avec James et avec quelques rares personnes, Dominique finissait par s'adoucir. Elle sourit comme une gamine.

— Allons trouver un compartiment.

 _10h47_

Alaska et Utah Wenlock trouvèrent un compartiment déjà occupé par leurs autres cousins - les enfants de Zoey Wenlock, la petite sœur de leurs parents respectifs. Les jumelles, Miranda et Suzie, à Poufsouffle étaient en train de lire le même livre _Amour sous les étoiles_. Toutes deux à Poufsouffle, en troisième année, elles avaient des goûts littéraires discutables, ce qui leur attirait des rires de la part de leurs cousins. Mais elles s'en foutaient bien. L'habitude. Elles relevèrent les yeux quand elles entendirent des gens entrer dans leurs compartiments.

Leur petit-frère, Axl, lui, fixait par la fenêtre sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait au alentour. Il fixait, d'un air inquiet, sa mère sur le quai qui, entre deux conversations avec ses frères et sœurs, lui faisait un signe de main et un sourire. Il entrait à Poudlard pour la première fois cette année. Il ne savait pas dans quelle maison il allait être réparti et si cette maison allait convenir à sa mère – elle avait beau lui dire que peu lui importait, ça ne le rassurait pas plus. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, aussi. Il avait le nom Wenlock à porter et toute une honneur familiale derrière son patronyme.

En cachette, il avait lu tous les livres possibles sur la magie mais il n'était sûr que cela ne suffisse. En tous cas, il angoissait beaucoup.

— Axl, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Alaska vit son cousin tourner vers lui ses yeux gris clairs – certifié Wenlock – remplis de larmes. Il se jeta dans ses bras et Alaska n'eut le temps que de poser la cage de son chat, Eight, sur une banquette avant de le réceptionner. Utah sourit et s'installa à côté de ses deux cousines qui continuaient de lire.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Mais oui, j'en suis sûre.

Alaska posa Axl après lui avoir embrassé le front. Elle libéra son gros chat aux longs poils blancs qui se contenta de rejoindre celui d'Utah, Nine, tout petit et gris, pour dormir. D'ici quelques heures, ils se battraient sûrement, surtout s'ils apercevraient le rat d'Axl, mais pour le moment, c'était un moment de répit.

Le train n'allait pas tarder à partir. Le reste de la famille Wenlock entra dans le compartiment. Ils étaient neuf Wenlock : jamais ils ne seraient autant de Wenlock à Poudlard et ça promettait une année mouvementée. Après quelques banalités, ils entendirent un sifflet. Axl agita la main à la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que le quai ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Le voyage commença, comme d'habitude.

Les sœurs d'Alaska, Ellie et Wendy, sortirent un jeu d'échecs version sorcier. Ellie était en cinquième année à Serpentard. Wendy, à Serpentard aussi, n'était qu'en troisième année. Si cela rendait fière leur mère, ancienne Serpentard, cela énervait Alaska, Gryffondor dans l'âme, qui aimait entretenir une rivalité peu sérieuse avec ses sœurs.

Tom, l'un des frères d'Utah, à Serpentard en quatrième année, se chargea de faire la causette à Axl qui manquait de pleurer. Linus, l'autre frère d'Utah, à Gryffondor en deuxième année, avait sorti des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue et en proposa à Alaska et Utah qui parlaient d'une connerie à faire pour la rentrée.

— Vous en voulez ?

— Nous prends pas pour des cons, dit Alaska, je sais très bien que tu ne mets que les mauvais pour en proposer.

— C'est faux. Doit y avoir un pêche qui traîne, il a la même couleur que vomi.

Utah soupira et se contenta d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son petit-frère pour refuser sa charmante proposition.

Après deux heures dans le même compartiment, Alaska et Utah commencèrent à se sentir à l'étroit. Ils adoraient leur famille. Vraiment. Le nom Wenlock signifiait beaucoup pour eux. Les Wenlock étaient un famille de Sang Pur, parmi les plus vieilles. Ils étaient marginalisés par rapport aux autres familles de Sang Pur. Vivant sur une île, paumée dans la Mer du Nord à la frontière entre la Grande Bretagne et la France, ils gardaient leurs noms de famille, filles et garçons, pour conserver l'honneur de la famille. Un honneur bien entaché par les guerres où les Wenlock avaient joué des rôles troubles dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

On ne racontait pas l'histoire des Wenlock durant les guerres. Alaska et Utah la connaissaient, mais ils se gardaient bien de la dire.

Les deux cousins, qui avaient sensiblement le même âge et étaient dans la même maison, se levèrent et quittèrent le compartiment. A leurs suites, Eight et Nine, leurs chats avaient eu aussi envie de vagabonder.

 _15h58_

— Dominique, l'As n'a jamais été plus faible que le sept, donc je gagne.

James supporta le regard noir de marque Dominique Weasley pour la énième fois depuis le début du voyage. Heureusement qu'il était habitué, sinon il serait mort de puis longtemps. Force lui était de constater que sa cousine était de mauvaise humeur. Cette petite altercation avec sa sœur semblait avec des conséquences plus grandes que prévues.

James récupéra les cartes de Dominique et rejoua.

Dans le compartiment, il n'y avait que quelques membres de sa famille qui n'avaient pas voulus rejoindre leurs camarades. Louis, à Serdaigle, préférait lire un livre dans son coin. Roxanne et Molly, toutes deux à Poufsouffle, continuaient de se raconter leurs vies sans manifester la moindre lassitude. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins calmes ; ils occupaient le temps comme ils pouvaient.

James songea un instant de faire comme Albus, Rose, Lily ou même le petit Hugo et rejoindre ses amis. Mais ses principaux amis, Alaska et Utah Wenlock, étaient eux même avec leurs familles. Il lui restait bien Zack Williams, sauf qu'il fallait qu'il le cherche dans les wagons et… Flemme. James préférait que ce soit les autres qui viennent à lui, plutôt que l'inverse. La fierté, l'honneur, tout ça.

D'ailleurs, il eut raison d'attendre qu'on vienne à lui. Alors que les cartes de Dominique explosaient entre ses mains, et que James éclatait de rire, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

— C'est vrai que Teddy Lupin est le nouveau professeur de métamorphose ?

Les cinq Weasley-Potter parurent étonnés d'entendre une voix douce comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Rectification.

Ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Alaska Wenlock se tenait à l'entrée du compartiment, son cousin Utah derrière elle. Elle sourit à James et à Dominique qui avait lâché ses cartes presque carbonisées. Il y eut d'autres effusions : des bras qui enserrent des corps rapidement, des bises sur les joues, des mains qui se serrent. Les quatre Septièmes Années s'installèrent sur la banquette. Utah, sans demander l'avis de qui que ce soit, prit une Chocogrenouille posée là, comme en libre-service. Les trois autres Weasley-Potter continuèrent leurs activités sans plus se soucier des arrivants.

— Comment tu sais pour Teddy ? L'annonce ne doit être faite que ce soir.

Alaska fit un clin d'œil à James.

Les choses se savaient très vite, même quand elles étaient secrètes. _Surtout_ quand elles étaient secrètes. Et Alaska avait un don particulièrement développée pour avoir les informations avant quiconque. C'en était étonnant. Et elle parvenait à attirer la jalousie de multiples commères qui essayaient de l'égaler sans jamais y parvenir. Contrairement auxdites commères, Alaska ne partageait pas toutes ses informations. A la rigueur, elle les monnayait, elle s'en servait à son escient mais elle ne les divulguait que si elle était persuadée que ça lui serve à quelque chose.

James soupira face à l'assurance tranquille d'Alaska. Elle n'était vraiment pas croyable.

— Une partie de Bataille Explosive ? lança Dominique.

 _16h15_

Ils s'amusaient.

(1) Mouquerie (n.f) : Moquerie sans grand panache, un peu molle. Exemple : "Mets-y de la conviction à ta mouquerie." Solution éventuelle à ce problème : Comme les caramels, décollez les dents.


	2. Rentrées

Bonjoir, bonsour tout le monde ! Le deuxième chapitre est enfin là, maintenant que j'en ai fini un autre pour la réserve. Très banal comme chapitre, je vous l'annonce tout de suite. Jamais aimé les chapitres 2 de toute façon. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si vous en pensez rien ! C'est toujours plaisant ! _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _Et toi ma bonne étoile, autour de toutes ses figurantes..._

* * *

 **Nos rentrées sont des mauvaises surprises.**

— 2 gallions qu'Axl finit à Poufsouffle, glissa Utah à l'oreille d'Alaska.

Alaska sourit doucement. Voilà que les choses sérieuses commençaient. La Cérémonie de Répartition avait toujours ceci de sympathique : les paris. Les deux cousins pariaient toujours sur tout et n'importe quoi, par pur amusement. Le sujet des prochains devoirs, le gagnant d'un match de Quidditch, la couleur de vernis de Jessica, une Gryffondor de leur année… Et Alaska gagnait souvent. Tellement souvent qu'elle tenait un carnet de compte pour ce que leur devait les autres. Utah pouvait bien être sûr qu'Axl allait finir à Poufsouffle, elle n'était pas de cet avis-là.

— Tenu. Je mets 5 gallions sur Axl à Serdaigle.

— Serdaigle ? Le gamin qui est incapable de retenir son propre prénom ? Celui qui est capable de se prendre les pieds dans son ombre ? Impossible.

Le sourire d'Alaska s'accentua quand il lui tapa dans la main. James remarqua leur petit manège.

— Vous avez encore un cousin qui entre à Poudlard cette année ?

— Tu peux parler, les Weasley-Potter sont plus nombreux que les Wenlock.

C'était comme une vieille guerre. Les Wenlock ne pourraient jamais battre les Weasley-Potter par leur nombre, même s'ils étaient une dizaine. De plus, ils étaient plus discrets qu'eux, car ils savaient se fondre dans la masse. Mais James se plaisait à se moquer d'Alaska pour ce qu'Alaska elle-même se moquait de lui.

Ils cessèrent leurs chuchotements quand un énième élève fut appelé – qui fut envoyé à Serpentard sous les applaudissements.

— Wenlock, Axl.

Utah se redressa légèrement sur le banc. Alaska suivit du regard la silhouette de son petit cousin qui s'avançait vers le tabouret. Le professeur Londubat posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête blonde jusqu'à lui couvrir les yeux. Quelques secondes et…

— SERDAIGLE !

Alaska, tout en applaudissant, se tourna vers Utah, un léger sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Les applaudissements cessèrent. Utah lui donna la somme gagnée avec une grimace. Il croisa les bras sur la table, avec un air dépité. Son enthousiasme était partie avec ses gallions. Il avait beau connaître l'intuition exemplaire d'Alaska, il avait toujours l'espoir d'une faille, d'une erreur. A chaque pari, il constatait qu'il perdait, qu'elle perdait.

Vicieuse Alaska.

Minerva Macgonall se leva. Elle allait faire les annonces de cette nouvelle année. Dans les rangs des élèves, on spéculait déjà sur l'identité du nouveau professeur de métamorphoses. On savait que l'ancien professeur M. Cooks avait quitté son poste pour suivre des nouvelles aventures (officiellement), mais on ne savait pas qui allait le remplacer. Seuls les Weasley-Potter, Alaska et Utah le savaient.

— Cette nouvelle année, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir Monsieur Lupin qui reprend le poste de professeur de métamorphose.

Teddy Lupin fit son entrée. Alaska l'observa : la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait douze ans. Déjà, il avait les cheveux bleus, qui devenaient rouges, roses, blonds selon son avis. Seule la faille béante dans son être parvenait à ternir sa beauté, à la rendre plus trouble. Elle se détacha de la vision du nouveau professeur pour se concentrer sur la directrice qui continuait son discours.

— Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt qui entoure l'École, bien que certains feraient mieux de s'en souvenir.

James était persuadé qu'elle avait tourné les yeux vers lui en disant cette phrase. Vieille harpie ! Fallait bien se distraire.

— Les sélections de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec les Capitaines de leur équipe. De plus, cette année, un échange scolaire est organisé avec Beauxbatons et Dumstrang pour renforcer la communauté magique internationale. Un Bal d'Halloween sera organisé avec tous les élèves et je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à Poudlard.

A cette dernière annonce, des chuchotes heureux ou intrigués se firent entendre. Un échange scolaire ? Des élèves d'autres maisons ? Cette année promettait d'être enrichissante !

Alaska fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Utah se tournait vers elle, perplexe.

— Tu le savais, toi ?

— Bien sûr, ma mère travaille au Département des Relations Magiques Internationales.

— Et tu m'as rien dit ?

— Visiblement.

— C'est bien la peine d'être ton cousin préféré si tu ne me dis pas les informations importantes.

Elle écouta les remontrances d'Utah d'une oreille plus ou moins attentive. Elle le savait depuis des mois, elle avait entendu sa mère en parler à son père. Elle avait tenu le secret pour le plaisir de voir la surprise sur le visage des autres. Maintenant que McGonagall en parlait, pourtant, elle était confuse. Un mauvais pressentiment se réveillait en elle. Elle détestait ses mauvais pressentiments parce qu'ils s'avéraient souvent exacts.

Heureusement elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur ce mauvais pressentiment. Les élèves se levèrent. Les premières années suivirent les nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor au dortoir. Alaska suivait le mouvement en écoutant toujours Utah qui parlait de cette annonce d'échange scolaire. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua que de nombreuses conversations autour d'elle étaient sur ce même sujet. A part celle de James et Zack qui parlaient de Quidditch. James était le Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis sa cinquième année. Il portait son insigne avec une fierté non dissimulée qu'Alaska avait trouvé attachante.

Elle-même aurait pu être Capitaine. Joueuse de Quidditch au poste de gardien, elle était douée – très douée, même. Rares étaient les buts qui passaient entre ses mailles. Mais James avait cette capacité à rassembler les foules, à avoir une stratégie qu'elle n'avait pas. Tant pis.

Toute à ses pensées, Alaska bouscula quelqu'un juste devant elle.

— Tu pourrais faire attention, Wenlock.

La voix était familière pour Alaska : Paul Nott, Serpentard de septième année avec qui elle entretenait des rapports gentiment haineux. Depuis des années, ils se haïssaient cordialement, ce qui donnait lieu à des altercations plus ou moins violentes. Tout le monde savait à Poudlard qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, mais on appréciait leur capacité à mettre hors de lui l'autre.

— Pas avec toi, Nott.

Quelques élèves les contournèrent, d'autres s'arrêtèrent. Elle sourit effrontément en voyant l'insigne de Préfet-en-Chef juste devant ses yeux qu'elle releva pour voir le visage de celui qui le portait.

— Préfet-en-Chef ? Nott ? Combien as-tu payé ?

Le visage de Nott se glaça dans un masque imperturbable, ce qui accentua le sourire d'Alaska.

— Assez pour avoir un de ces insignes, Wenlock, que tu n'auras jamais.

Même pas touchée.

Alaska s'en foutait des insignes qu'elle n'aura jamais : elle n'avait pas pour ambition d'être connue, ou populaire. Presque malgré elle, elle avait quand même sa petite réputation.

Elle se pencha vers Nott. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Instinctivement, la main de Nott s'était posée sur le bras d'Alaska près à l'arrêter.

— Insigne ou pas, tu vas morfler.

C'était comme une promesse, la même que Nott proférait, silencieusement, en lui serrant le bras. Alaska l'embrassa sur la joue, furtivement. Le masque de Nott ne se fissura pas.

— Bonne soirée, Nott.

Alaska se glissa dans la foule pour rejoindre son cousin qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin. Sourire aux lèvres, il n'avait rien loupé de l'échange. Il ébouriffa les cheveux blonds d'Alaska, déjà assez emmêlés. Il se reçut une petite tape sur l'épaule.

— Déjà en train de chercher des noises à Nott ?

— Qui puis-je ? Il ne me reste plus qu'un an pour l'achever.

Utah ne tenta même pas de l'en dissuader, malgré l'insigne de Préfet-en-Chef. Il savait très bien que sa cousine irait jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle avait commencé presque six ans avant.

Le duo rejoignit la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Ils retrouvèrent avec plaisir le décor familier. Après quelques mots échangés, chacun rejoignit son dortoir.

Alaska parla un peu avec ses trois camarades de dortoir. Si Jessica, Emma et Katherine ne parvenaient à trouver grâce à ses yeux, il n'y avait bien qu'avec Spoon, de son vrai nom Sarah Luster, qu'Alaska pouvait converser joyeusement. Les deux jeunes filles qui s'entendaient très bien se laissèrent aller à quelques anecdotes de vacances. Finalement, elles se couchèrent, épuisées par cette rentrée.

 _[...]_

Utah s'affale sur le banc juste à côté de Zack Williams qui prenait son petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Il poussa un soupir profond et manqua de renverser le pichet de jus de citrouille en voulant l'attraper. Zack consentit à lever les yeux vers lui en voyant son agacement.

— Plait-il, Wenlock ?

— Fais pas l'innocent, Williams. Je sais très bien que vous ne m'avez pas réveillé pour profiter de la salle de bain. L'eau était froide.

L'énervement d'Utah – si coutumier le matin – n'eut que l'effet de faire sourire Zack, loin de se sentir coupable. James devant lui rigolait aussi, ravi de savoir qu'Utah avait profité de l'eau froide.

Depuis la première année, ils agissaient comme ça. Les deux premiers garçons se levaient et vidaient toute l'eau chaude, laissant le dernier, Utah, se prendre une douche froide. Comme un rituel.

Utah ne s'épancha pas plus sur ce premier matin raté et se servit du jus de citrouille.

— Emplois du temps.

Rose Weasley, nouvellement préfète de Gryffondor, donna les emplois du temps aux Septièmes Années. Alaska choisit bien son moment pour arriver avec Spoon. Cheveux blonds mal coiffés et cravate dénouée, elle vit Rose Weasley qu'elle n'aimait pas plus que ça. Elle se contenta de lui prendre la feuille à son nom, lui offrant un sourire hypocrite et un clin d'œil, sans rien lui dire plus. Elle vit sur le visage de Rose la volonté qu'elle avait de lui faire ravaler son manque de politesse et de bienséance. Mais Alaska se détourna, ne laissant pas le temps à la cousine de James de répliquer de son silence.

Elle s'assit à coté de James et Spoon. Elle prit une pomme verte dans le panier à fruits et la croqua, jetant un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps. Tous les élèves au alentour regardaient d'ailleurs leur emploi du temps.

Alaska manqua de recracher son bout de pomme en voyant les cours d'aujourd'hui. Rectification. Elle cracha son bout de pomme sur Zack juste devant lui.

— Double cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Histoire de la Magie, études des Runes, double cours de Potions. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

James se moqua bien d'Alaska qui ne semblait pas ravie d'avoir un tel regroupement de cours qu'elle n'aimait pas dans la même journée. De quoi de la mettre autant de mauvaise humeur qu'Utah.

— Te plains pas, le mardi tu commences à la troisième heure et par Sortilèges.

— M'en fous.

Les Gryffondor continuèrent de comparer leurs emplois du temps tout en petit-déjeunant.

Puis, ils allèrent en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Seuls Jessica, Emma et Zack ne suivaient plus cette matière et en profitèrent pour flâner. Alaska et Utah se plaignaient joyeusement de leurs vies respectives et James comptait les points. Spoon, silencieuse comme souvent, les regardait. Ils attendaient le professeur Michard, directeur de maison de Poufsouffle, toujours plus en retard qu'eux. Et encore, en ce premier jour, ils étaient à l'heure.

Un exploit pour les Gryffondor de Septième Année qui perdait la moitié des points à cause de leur retard – l'autre partie, en se bagarrant avec les autres.

 _[...]_

A l'heure, Alaska ne l'était guère plus lors de son cours de Potions.

Où étaient passées les heures, les minutes ? Où étaient passés le temps libre, le déjeuner, les discussions autour du ragoût ? Et surtout, où était passé ce putain de manuel de Potions Avancées ?

Alaska courut dans les couloirs pour rejoindre sa salle commune, monta jusqu'à son dortoir où son manuel la narguait, posé sur son lit, elle bouscula des élèves de première année dans les Cachots, bifurqua à droite, pesta, fit demi-tour, bifurqua à gauche et arriva juste devant la salle où la porte était fermée.

Elle s'arrêta et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Elle mit une minute avant de calmer sa respiration sifflante et ses battements de cœur erratiques. Elle toqua à la porte.

Miss Bright s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et fixa Alaska Wenlock, en retard. Elle était de ces professeurs qui détestaient être interrompus, et surtout, qui détestaient les élèves en retard. Quand cette élève était Alaska Wenlock, qui ne devait sa présence en cours de Potions pour les ASPIC qu'à une chance certaine durant ses BUSE, elle n'avait qu'une seule solution.

— Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Wenlock. Veuillez vous asseoir à côté de Monsieur Nott, les binômes étant tous constitués.

Miss Bright supporta le regard noir de l'élève et se permit de sourire méchamment. Elle savait très bien que ses deux-là ne pouvaient pas se voir : elle était professeur de Potions, certes, mais sûrement pas aveugle. De plus, si Nott était son meilleur élève, Miss Bright espérait que Wenlock, qui ne brillait pas pour ses résultats en potions, puisse s'en inspirer.

Elle attendit qu'Alaska s'avance vers Nott, la vit donner quelques pièces à son cousin qui avait un sourire amusé avant de continuer sa route jusqu'au premier rang. Utah fut ravi d'avoir gagner un pari. Le premier d'eux deux qui ferait perdre des points à Gryffondor.

Alaska posa son sac à côté de Nott sans aucune douceur. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à ce Serpentard de malheur, par peur de lui arracher la tête. Elle s'installa en maudissant tous les dieux possibles et inimaginaux de l'avoir mis à côté de Nott durant toute une année.

Quelle vie merdique.


	3. Rivalités

Pour cette nouvelle année 2017, j'ai décidé de reprendre un peu la publication de cette fanfiction, même si vous êtes peu à la suivre. Petit rappel, parce que ça fait longtemps : Alaska Wenlock est une élève de septième année à Gryffondor. Elle est amie avec James Potter et déteste Paul Nott (oui, le fils de.) Rien de bien exceptionnel. Les choses vont peut-être évoluées dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que la vision de l'Arithmancie est la mienne, vu qu'on ne sait pas grand chose sur cette matière.

* * *

 _Si un jour, on vient m'chercher, j'résisterai pas, et j'sortirai les mains sur la tête, sans faire d'ennui_

* * *

 **Nos rivalités sont des habitudes plaisantes**

Paul Nott était à la Bibliothèque. Il grattait frénétiquement un devoir d'Arithmancie. Cette matière ne lui avait jamais posé de grands problèmes, et heureusement. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête sur les sortilèges de protection des calculs de nombres premiers.

Une semaine après le début des cours, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans ces lieux. Quelques Serdaigle incorrigibles, bien sûr du reste, il était tranquille. La Bibliothèque était sa solution de repli. La Salle Commune commençait déjà à lui être étouffante. Il tolérait ses camarades tout le long de l'année, mais il sous-estimait toujours la capacité de Gwen, jeune fille de son année, à parler sans arrêt et à le déconcentrer. La sorcière s'était mis dans la tête depuis la première année d'en faire son ami. Force était de constater que cela avait échoué de façon monumentale.

Paul ne cherchait pas d'amis. Il en avait d'ailleurs pas. Le seul à prétendre à ce titre était Alexandre Beaumont, son camarade de dortoir, dont il appréciait la présence silencieuse mais attentive. Et Alexandre était introuvable – sans doute en train de chercher quelconque élève à martyriser.

Toujours était-il que, une fois n'est pas coutume, ses calculs de nombres premiers avaient un problème. Il avait beau raturé son brouillon, il ne parvenait pas trouver le résultat exact qui lui permettait de corroborer l'importance de l'arithmancie dans les sortilèges de protection. Il recalcula une énième fois toutes ses additions, multiplications et soustractions. Les chiffres se mélangeaient devant ses yeux.

Depuis quand était-il sur ce devoir ? Trois heures, peut-être. Il entendait au dehors les rires des élèves qui profitaient du premier week-end à Poudlard. Il n'en ressentait aucune jalousie. Les rires, le Soleil, très peu pour lui. Mais il devait s'avouer que ce calcul commençait à sérieusement l'énerver. Il n'en montra rien – il avait une réputation d'indifférent à respecter.

Indifférence qui fut mise à mal par une douce voix par dessus son épaule.

— La retenue, Nott, la retenue.

Il eut une exclamation méprisante quand il vit Alaska Wenlock s'asseoir devant lui et sortir ses propres affaires d'arithmancie. Elle le regarda alors qu'il ne faisait pas mine de bouger. S'il avait pu lui arracher ce petit sourire, il l'aurait fait. Mais s'il n'y avait pas grand monde autour d'eux, il y en avait quand même. Et son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef brillait sur sa poitrine.

— Le produit du nombre premier par le produit de deux fois ce nombre premier additionnée par deux fois ce nombre premier, donc 19 208. Ce nombre divisé par 49, soit le produit de deux fois ce même nombre premier, donne 2744. Soit le résultat qui te permettra de lancer ton sortilège de protection.

Paul savait qu'elle avait raison. Et il la haïssait encore plus pour ça.

Comme pour enfoncer le clou, elle répéta :

— La retenue, Nott, la retenue.

Elle baissa les yeux et griffonna quelque chose sur son parchemin : sans doute ce qu'elle venait de débiter d'une voix assurée, comme si elle ne doutait pas de son calcul. Elle n'en doutait pas.

Paul savait que Wenlock n'était pas un nom inconnu pour l'arithmancie. Une de ces ancêtres avait même étudié les propriétés du chiffre 7. Alaska ne faisait que de jouir de ses connaissances acquises par l'hérédité. Mais Paul ne pouvait se résoudre à écrire ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

La fierté, avant tout.

— Depuis quand as-tu de la retenue ?

Elle eut un léger rire, sans pour autant cesser d'écrire.

— J'en en ai jamais eue, et tu le sais.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il avait eu des preuves de ses profusions, de ses effusions, de ses ardeurs. Le plus souvent, il en était la cible. Autant qu'elle était la sienne de ces excès de colère.

Paul posa sa plume et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il fixa Alaska Wenlock qui écrivait toujours. Il n'était même pas certain que c'était réellement son devoir. Après tout, elle ne faisait jamais ses devoirs – le samedi plus que tout autre jour. C'était des lignes de calcul.

— Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle releva les yeux vers lui : il serra les poings sous la table en réprimant la haine qu'il lui vouait. Oh, il se doutait bien qu'elle avait compris qu'elle avait réussi à l'énerver, sans rien faire, sans rien dire. Dingue le pouvoir que cette petite fille aux cheveux blonds emmêlés avait comme pouvoir sur lui. Il la vit sortir sa baguette magique. Par instinct, il sortit la sienne.

— Sois pas con, je ne viens pas te provoquer en duel dans la Bibliothèque.

Elle tapota de sa baguette le parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit son devoir. La formule magique, informulée, fit son travail. Le propre parchemin qu'elle avait écrit scintilla. Il comprit que trop tard qu'elle venait de mettre en application le sortilège de protection crée par l'arithmancie.

Son devoir était maintenant écrit en chiffres dans une logique qui lui échappait. Un sortilège de protections des écrits très efficace, et qu'il ne pourrait décrypter avant longtemps. Très longtemps.

Alaska se leva.

Paul eut une nouvelle fois envie de lui arracher son sourire avec les ongles, ou les dents.

Il se retint.

— Maintenant, Nott, pense à la retenue. Bon courage.

Et elle ramassa ses affaires et partit sans demander son reste.

Paul était vexé, haineux, et en colère. Il hésita à la suivre pour lui faire regretter trois heures de travail perdue grâce à un putain de sortilège exécuté à la perfection, grâce à un simple calcul à base de nombre premier. Des scénarios de vengeance commençaient à s'échafauder dans son esprit.

Il finit par ranger ses affaires, se désolant pour son devoir perdu. Il ne pourrait le récupérer que s'il passait trois heures de plus pour étudier l'annulation des sortilèges de protection des calculs des nombres premiers. Et il était à bout.

Il décida de rejoindre ses camarades de Serpentard.

Wenlock ne paierait rien pour attendre. La vengeance sera terrible, foi de Paul Nott.

[...]

— Tu es de bien trop bonne humeur pour que ce ne soit pas suspect.

— C'est moi, James, ou tu viens de faire une phrase de plus de trois mots ?

Le pion que James venait de gagner rencontra le front d'Alaska qui n'eut le réflexe que de cligner les yeux. Elle ramassa la pièce qui se plaignait avec virulence.

— Je ne suis pas une arme de guerre, dites à ce monsieur qu'il n'a pas à balancer les simples pions comme ça, Avery.

Alaska balança le pion à la figure de James, vengeresse.

— J'm'appelle pas Avery, maudit pion.

Le jeu avait appartenu à sa tante et à son père. Il était assez vieux pour confondre les prénoms. Même si Alaska devait avouer qu'elle ressemblait à sa tante, elle n'appréciait pas non plus qu'on les confonde.

— Du coup, t'as fait quoi ?

James n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de savoir pourquoi Alaska avait un tel sourire depuis le dîner. Il se doutait bien que ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'elle s'était éclipsée l'après-midi même.

Du reste, le jeu d'échecs, lui, avait été abandonné.

— La routine et un devoir d'arithmancie.

— Tu fais tes devoirs, toi ? intervint Utah.

Alaska balança un cavalier sur Utah, assis sur un fauteuil en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier, qui le renvoya à la tête de James. Cet échange signa la révolte des pièces qui en avaient marre d'être mal traitées.

— Sois pas con, je me suis occupée de celui de Nott.

— Le pauvre.

— C'est pour son bien, je lui ai appris l'utilité des sortilèges de protection sur les données écrites. Sa tête quand il a vu tous les chiffres de son devoir presque fini.

Utah soupira.

— Tu es affreuse.

— Merci.

— Échec et mat, Alaska.

Alaska reporta son attention sur le jeu où le cavalier de James venait de détruire son roi. Mauvaise perdante, elle balança le plateau de jeu sur James qui l'évita de justesse. Quelques secondes après, il s'était jeté sur elle et essayait de lui faire bouffer une reine qui protestait vivement.

L'agitation des deux Gryffondor attira les regards des autres élèves, qui avaient l'habitude de leurs gentilles batailles.

— Lâche-moi, Potter !

— C'est toi qui a commencé !

— Aïe !

Il venait de lui enfoncer un cavalier sur la joue et Alaska ne parvint pas à reprendre le dessus. Elle ne pouvait rien faire face au mètre quatre-vingt de James qui l'écrasait joyeusement tout en continuant de lui faire avaler la pièce qui criait.

Après quelques minutes de bagarre, Alaska abandonna. Elle cessa de se débattre et se contenta de regarder James qui, au dessus d'elle, avait un sourire victorieux.

— J'ai gagné.

— Je sais, Potter.

— Tu as perdu.

— Je sais, Potter.

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques instants, sans se préoccuper de leurs camarades qui attendaient la suite de leur dispute. Alaska soupira.

— Tu m'écrases.

— Je sais, Wenlock.

James consentit à libérer Alaska qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, comprimée par le corps de James. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, pas rancuniers pour une noise. Tête sur les genoux de James, jambes par dessus l'accoudoir, Alaska ferma les yeux. Elle écouta vaguement James qui parlait à Zack.

— Faut que je mette un mot pour les sélections de Quidditch.

— Il te manque quels postes ?

— Gardien.

Alaska n'eut même la force de le frapper mais James repéra un sourire mauvais sur son visage aux yeux fermés.

— Sinon, il me faut un batteur, deux Poursuiveurs et un attrapeur.

— Tu comptes gagner la coupe pour une fois ?

James, lui, eut la force de frapper Zack qui geignit pour la forme. Zack savait très bien que Gryffondor gagnait la Coupe de Quidditch depuis quatre ans, grâce à Alaska qui arrêtait tous les buts. James jouait au poste de batteur, et s'occupait de fracasser quelques crânes pour empêcher les autres de gagner. L'attrapeur qu'ils avaient et qui était très doué avait fini les études. James doutait qu'il ne puisse en trouver un du même niveau. Mais il se voulait optimiste.

— Il faudra s'entraîner dur, mais on va y arriver, comme tous les ans.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots méchants sur l'équipe de Serpentard : Paul Nott en prit pour son grade. Attrapeur à Serpentard, James se souvenait du Cognard envoyé par ses soins sur Paul Nott lors de la finale de l'an dernier alors que son équipe n'avait pas réussi à marquer un traître point. Ils en rigolaient encore, car cette défaite les avait fait gagner – et haut la main.

Zack proposa une partie d'échecs que James accepta. Les pièces se révoltèrent, maugréant qu'ils ne se déplaceraient pas au vue du traitement donné. Heureusement Zack parvint à leur faire entendre raison et ils purent débuter une nouvelle partie.

James fit attention à ne pas déranger Alaska qui était toujours allongée sur ses jambes. Nullement consciente de sa position, Alaska ne fit que bouger pour se positionner sur les cuisses de James. Main posée sur le genou de James, elle dormait profondément.

Utah ferma le journal qu'il lisait pour se rapprocher du duo qui jouait aux Échecs version Sorcier. Il aurait aisément pu parier sur la défaite de James. James pouvait s'en sortir contre une Alaska qui ne comprenait pas les règles du jeu. Mais contre un Zack qui savait ce qu'il faisait… Il n'avait aucune chance. Tant pis.

Ce qui inquiétait Utah Wenlock, c'était plutôt sa cousine.

Elle s'était endormie beaucoup trop vite, beaucoup trop tôt. Il la connaissait par cœur : il savait que le samedi soir elle était souvent la dernière coucher et pas avant d'avoir essayé de mettre la raclée à James trois fois. Il n'avait pas vu qu'elle était à ce point fatiguée.

S'il avait fait attention, il aurait remarqué les cernes d'Alaska qui soulignaient son regard gris clair. Il aurait remarqué ses mains qui tremblaient pendant qu'elle jouait aux échecs avec James. Il aurait même remarqué qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Il aurait remarqué, finalement, que sa trop bonne humeur cachait de ces choses qu'on ne disait plus, qu'on s'étouffait avec – de ces choses crades, des secrets qu'on ne veut pas connaître.

En plus, si elle commençait sa nuit maintenant, il ne fallait même pas espérer la réveiller pour l'emmener dans son dortoir. Heureusement ils avaient l'habitude.

James ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que c'était lui qui allait devoir porter Alaska jusqu'à son propre lit. Quand ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, deux heures après (et trois parties d'échecs perdues par James), James regarda Alaska, qui dormait toujours sur lui, et Utah, qui cachait avec peine son sourire moqueur.

— Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir dormir avec Alaska.

— Et si, mon pote. Vu comme elle est partie, elle ne te lâchera pas. Mais tu peux essayer.

Quand James voulut se lever, Alaska, yeux clos, crispa sa main sur le T-shirt de son ami. Elle fronça les sourcils comme si elle avait compris l'agitation de son oreiller. Elle marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil.

James ne comprit que le principal : Alaska ne le lâcherait pas. Pas cette nuit.


End file.
